


Age be damned

by Aeolist (Nomino)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dad Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is john's dad, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn, This is shameless so am i, Underage - Freeform, Young Castiel, castiel and john are bestfriends, castiel milton - Freeform, dean is old, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomino/pseuds/Aeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having an affair with his son's eighteen years old bestfriend Castiel Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age be damned

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely illegal and some will find it gross but well yeah whatever. unbetad, typed from a phone so sorry for a lot of shit. Go away this is for kinky fuckers, pls no hate.

Dean cant help the moan that escapes his lips when Cas sucks his brains out of Dean's dick while he fingers his self open.

He's laying on his back with Cas pressed on top of him, ass hovering at Dean's face. Dean can see it, how those pale fingers thrust in and out pulling the innerwalls slightly of Cas pink hole for view and he can't help it, his dick twitches making Cas moan, his voice trembling around Dean's hard shaft. Not long after Cas snaked the fourth digit inside his hole, he can feel his orgasm close so he braced his upper body with his elbow to lap slowly at Cas' ass while the younger man work his fingers towards his prostate. The feel of Dean's tongue thrusting with his finger was too much and soon cas was cumming all over Dean's abdomen as he keeps bobbing his head earnestly bringing dean to his own completion.

\---

When the post coital bliss pass the they lay cuddled in Dean's large bed. They never do, but tonight John was with his engineering friends while his best friend's busy getting fucked by his dad, John doesnt know and Dean doesn't plan on telling his son that he's been boning his son's best friend for a year now.

Dean's forty one, though for him is a number big enough to start thinking of death, he looks nothing like his age. He's fit and beautiful, always was and always will. But Cas is 18 and lately, he can't help the guilt choke him when he looks at his own son just barely eighteen, talking about cheerleaders older than him by two years and not thirteen, when John talks about having dinner with his girlfriend's parents and not having dinner with one of the parents, when he thinks about how John would react if he finds out. And the sick feeling keeps growing when Dean realizes he doesn't want this to end. He's falling too damn deep and he's so fucking afraid it'll be too late.

He's happy despite it, and that makes it worst.

He can't bring himself to think of not having Cas around him, sexually or not. He can't imagine not having Cas pliant above or below him, not having those thighs wrapped around his waist, or those lithe hands around his neck. Not feeling that lean chest pressed against his and how those blue eyes look at him softly, warmly, and beautifully. And now that he knows the way Cas snuggles further to him, how Cas' thigh is slung over his, how warm and fitting the younger boy is in his bed - A bed for lovers that's been empty far too long - how cas belongs in his arms, he doesn't want it to stop.

Its far too much.

And he knows he needs to end it because its no longer only about sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya its for kinky lil shits


End file.
